


A Kingdom that Fell

by GeorgiaGolden



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, F/M, Fake AH Crew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgiaGolden/pseuds/GeorgiaGolden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the end. It’s over for us. We can’t go on, we will die if we do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 9 Hours Until Capture

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to my on going fic 'The Rulers will Claim Their Throne.'
> 
> I'll probably regulate between posting a chapter on this and then once on The Rulers. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

 

_Run. We have to run. But every time we run they’re there. One step ahead everytime. This can’t be possible, we had the plans. We planned for months. Details, intricate, like a maze. No-one knew, only us. But here they are. This is the end. It’s over for us. We can’t go on, we will die if we do._

 

* * *

  
  
**9 hours until capture**

 

Ryan had woken up at 8.37 am. Getting out of bed straight away, wiping away the blood from the events of the previous night. He wasn’t one for washing away his victims blood, just took his clothes off, down to his boxers and a t-shirt, getting into bed. The previous night wasn’t anything serious. A man tried attacking a woman, Ryan stood up for her, protected her. Unfortunately for the man, he decided to pick a fight with Ryan, not knowing what he was going to be like. Ryan looked innocent and weak, especially when he had no mask and no face paint. Just another face in the crowd. Ryan ushered the woman away, told her to run, before he turned to his victim. Ryan beat him senseless, he didn’t want to kill the man, just wanted to hurt him. So he shot him, numerous times in the dick. Maybe the man would act less of one, when his was missing.

Ryan didn’t like being without his mask or face paint. He didn’t like the world seeing what he’d become. He knew he was a monster, he knew he’d killed people for no reason. But the face paint helped him forget. Forget everything he’d done.  He classed it as a coping mechanism. If he was alone, he would’ve been dead a long time ago. Unable to cope. But he surrounded himself with a crew. People who he knew cared about him, people who had killed innocents. Made himself less lonely. The only time he was alone was when he left the HQ apartment complex and made his way down to his apartment. He thought about his burden everyday. Except today, his mind distracted by something else.

He climbed out of the shower, switching off the water, wrapping a towel around himself. He went to the mirror, placing his hands on the counter, staring at himself. The man without the mask. Just a normal tech geek with a mental disorder. He pushed his hair out of his face, grabbed the hair dryer and began drying his hair. It only took him five minutes. He tied his hair in a low ponytail once it was dry, making his way to the closet, picking out his clothes for the day. He mostly wore the same thing. A pair of plain jeans, usually a navy blue and a plain t-shirt. Once dressed he left the apartment, his apartment keys and the HQ keys in hand. Today was an important day. He walked to the elevator. Pressing the button to send it up. Ryan’s apartment was on floor 16, the HQ was on floor 20. Everyone in the crew had their own section of the place. Ray, Michael and Lindsay lived on floor 15, Gavin and Ryan lived on floor 16 and Geoff and Jack lived on floor 17. Each of them had their own apartments, apart from Michael and Lindsay who lived together. Geoff very rarely left the HQ though. He always seemed to be there. Ryan stepped in the elevator when the doors opened. Pressing the button for floor 20. The doors closed shut, the elevators voice confirming that they were closed. It was a 30 second ride to floor 20. He stepped out into the hallway, taking the short walk to the HQ door. Using his key to open it, he stepped inside. Shutting the door softly behind him. He looked at his phone, it was only 9:24. He put his phone back in his jean pocket.Making his way to the living area. Geoff was lay there, fallen asleep on the sofa, the T.V. on some stupid daytime show. Ryan went over to him, stood over him.

“Geoff!” Ryan shouted. Geoff jumped awake staring at the man above him.

“Who the fuck are-” Geoff squeezed his eyes shut, re-opening them. “Oh, hi Ryan. No face paint today?” Geoff pushed himself up, running a hand through his hair.

“Nah, couldn’t be bothered just yet. Maybe before we leave.” Ryan picked up the remote that had fallen on the floor. Switching the T.V. off. He went to sit down, before he noticed the mess that Geoff had left. Pizza box on the floor, a half empty bottle of whiskey tipped over on the table.

“Geoff, you gotta stop with the mess man! I come in here everyday and it’s a goddamn mess!” Ryan started cleaning.

“I’m sorry man, this heist planning has been ridiculous, I’m so fucking tired!” Geoff yawned.

“I know, but after today, we won’t have to think about it. This’ll be the best investment yet. We’ll be back here in no time. Ready to plan another heist any time soon.” Ryan picked up the pizza box, lifting the lid to see if there was any left. Which there was. “You want me to put these in the fridge or you want them now?”

“Just throw them away.”

“Sure thing.” Ryan took the pizza box, threw it in the bin and resumed cleaning. Picked up a cloth and cleaned up the spilt whiskey. He never liked the smell of alcohol. He put the lid back on the whiskey and put it back, alongside Geoff’s array of alcohols. Everyone in the crew drank. Apart from him and Ray. The amount of times Ryan had to bring home the crew drunk was too many to count. Ferrying them all into Michael’s car; The Achieve Mobile, driving them all home. Taking them to their flats one by one. He just drank Diet Coke and Ray drank whatever there was that wasn’t alcohol. Ryan finished cleaning, everything back in its respective place. Him and Geoff didn’t say anything. Just sat in silence. They didn’t have to speak, they both knew how important today was. The Pacific Standard, their biggest heist yet. Planned for months. Finally here. A heist that would either destroy them or set them up for the rest of their lives.

**  
8 hours to go.**


	2. 8 Hours until Capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't lose them. I can't be alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy, sorry for the late posting!
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

 

_I can't do this, there's too much pressure. They have to know by now, the crew is going to be over. We failed a simple mission. The odds stacked highly on our side, crashed down so quickly. If we don't leave now, we'll die. I can't lose them. I can't be alone again._

* * *

 

**8 hours until capture**

 

Gavin was lonely, the odd one out of the crew. Sure, he was happy. He lived in the lap of luxury, he had all the money he could want, all the cars he could ever wish for. The famous one of the crew. Only famous for the fact that he liked to document every little thing that the crew did. Posting it all snapmatic. But besides his city wide fame, he was lonely. He woke up alone, lived by himself. Although he was on the same floor as Ryan, it still felt like it was justs him. If it wasn’t for Geoff taking him in, he didn’t know where he’d be.

 

Gavin fell into a pit of depression after he was abandoned. Left on his own in a place he didn’t know, the city of Los Santos. He had just enough money to pay for a cheap apartment, barely making 2 months rent. He couldn’t understand why his family had left him, no friends to even talk to. The loneliness tore at his soul, eating away until he couldn’t take it anymore. He went out into the streets, wandering, drunk. Part of him didn’t want to wake up the next morning. He was jumped in an alley, beaten up, nearly in critical condition. He remembers everything going dark and blurry, the sounds of gunfire. Then 2 men and a woman above him, one of them with a skull mask on. Gavin doesn’t remember much after that. Just waking up in a warm apartment, the sound of life around him. Since that moment he’s had a crew, had a family. But that didn’t mean he didn’t get lonely.

 

He woke up at 9:23, staying in bed for 20 minutes. Not wanting to move, not wanting today to happen. He pulled himself out of bed at 9:43. Going to shower, he’d gotten a little bit drunk with Geoff the night before, he was surprised he didn’t have a hangover. But every time he went to go to sleep when he was drunk, he’d remember what Ryan told ‘Drink a pint of water before bed, take some paracetamol. You’ll feel fine.’ Ryan was right. He switched the water on, waiting for it to heat up to 39 degrees. Undressing and stepping inside, the water hit his skin, refreshing him instantly. He stood under the stream of water, daydreaming, the warmth of the water relaxing him enough to make him want to fall back asleep. His mind wandered through a bunch of scenarios, going over the strategic plans of their latest heist. One they’d set up for 2 weeks ago, making sure they had all the correct equipment and making sure they had the correct people taken out before going for it. Gavin thought about how this could go wrong, because that’s what he did best, point out the faults with things. Thinking about how horrifically wrong this could go, nearly every scenario ended with death. Whether it was getting hit off the bikes by the police, or the chutes not opening when they made it to the top of the canyon. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been daydreaming for before he snapped out of it, carrying on with his shower. Washing the smell of alcohol from his body. He climbed out the shower when he was done, switching off the water, wrapping a towel around his lower half. He went and sat on his bed, picking up his phone. He saw he had a message from Geoff. He swiped his lock screen, the message opening in front of him.

 

“Where are you? We’re already running a little late. We need to be ready by 12. Needed you here at 10:00 buddy.”

 

10:00? Gavin hadn’t noticed the time. It was 10:16, he’d gotten distracted in the shower. He quickly dried himself off, towel drying his hair into the usual mess it is. Throwing on a pair of blue jeans, a dark blue shirt and a pair of white sneakers. He threw his phone in his pocket, picked up his keys and left the apartment. Making his way to the elevator, stepping inside and going to the HQ floor. He ran to the door, opening it, stepping inside and slamming it behind him.

 

“Shit, sorry Geoff! I got distracted!” Gavin stumbled into the living area and sat down.

“What the fuck distracted you?” said Ryan.

“Took too long in the shower man.” Gavin shrugged. “Where’s everyone else?” He looked at Geoff and Ryan, the only two there.

“Uh, Lindsay and Michael are setting everything up in there apartment, Lindsay will be bringing up the rest of the equipment at half past. Ray is probably still asleep, and Jack has gone to get us all breakfast.”

“Not gonna lie, I’m too damn nervous to eat anything.” Gavin sighed. “Are either of you as scared as I am?”

“I’m scared as dicks dude. We’ve never done this before. It’s a huge heist. If we pull this off, I’ll be the happiest motherfucker alive.” said Geoff.

  
That was the key word of the whole thing. ‘If.’ If they pull this off. Gavin didn’t even understand why he was so nervous. They’d done heists before. The past few months, they’d pulled off four different heists. A bank job, a prison break, the Humane Labs raid and a series of drug deals for a creep called Trevor. They’d all been successful, attracting hardly any attention to themselves. But they just had a bad feeling with this one. Whether it was because it was a big deal or whether they were just terrified. Morale was low, needing it more than ever. There wasn’t much they could do now to ensure their success. Maybe bribe to police, or get them distracted with something much worse. But, it was too late to do all this. Way too risky.

 

7 hours to go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the little bit in between the lines at the beginning of chapter, is an inner monologue for the person of the chapter during the time of the capture!
> 
> I'll post whenever atm, morale is low af!
> 
> Please leave some feedback and maybe throw in a quick 'Kudos' if you want!
> 
> Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Thrilling right?! 
> 
> Each chapter is going to be from the perspective of the whole crew. 
> 
> We've had Ryan's. Probably Michael's next!
> 
> If you haven't started it already you should head over to my other fic, which takes place after this!


End file.
